120 Years
by MyhistoryMylife
Summary: Bueno no es de twilight la verdad pero bueno ya que espero que les guste.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

_Mi forma de amar, la de todos siempre fue muy "normal" quise pensar en cómo sería enamorarme de una forma que nadie esperaba bueno… al menos algo distinto lucubre, doloroso y prohibido. Y mi historia empieza aquí, en mi mente soñando y hablando con "mi otra yo"._

_Pero primero necesitas despertar de este sueño –me dije a mi misma –vamos hazlo deja de pensar en el, se que te duele pero piensa… está contigo eternamente. –Mi mente siempre intento hacerme sentir mejor, con estas palabras que aunque sabía que eran insuficientes, caían bien al corazón ya pisado, destrozado y demacrado por él. ¡DESPIERTA! –mi mente se desespero y clamo por ese "despertar" e hizo algo que no resistí. Hizo, metió su imagen a mi mente dolió como espada encajándome en el corazón resonando en mis tímpanos el dolor esto era demasiado y desperté. Al mismo tiempo llore esto dolía aunque no quería, era mi mejor amigo y quizás... algo mas para mi aunque para el soy solo eso y duele tanto, pero si mi mente tenía razón era mejor dejar esto antes de que termine más lastimada, de lo que ya estoy. Después mire por una ventana (aunque estaba en un bosque era algo extraño), mire y no sé porque mire a Isaac, en una cama del hospital, y las lagrimas brotaron por mis ojos, y me aleje no quería ver eso, sentí que alguien caminaba encima de mí y mire y era un techo de cristal y caminaban sobre ella Owen, Angel y no pude distinguir más personas, estaba confundida y aturdida. Intente alcanzar ese techo pero no lo logre y el suelo se abrió dejándome caer, y aterrice en una habitación completamente oscura y negra, mire, quizás lograría identificar una luz, así fue, era una ventana enorme cubría toda la pared, mire pobre ella y vi un tipo de boda, no sabía de quien hasta que lo vi a él a Angel y vi a una persona, mujer, que se dirigía hacia él era Aurora. Al ver esa imagen y como lucían ellos… me desmorone, empecé a llorar y a gritar, era demasiado para mi, dolía tanto…_

_Y desperté. Las lágrimas brotaban aun por mis ojos de estas imágenes. Dolían._


	2. No Hay Razones

No hay razones.

_Marcela Ortiz narración._

_Estaba, encima del puente, no sabía qué hacer, si tirarme, volver o simplemente soñar. Y aquí me encuentro intentando razonar que es lo que me llevo aquí, y a pensar de esta forma, era agobiante, pensar, que por solo un error toda tu vida terminara mal, siempre de pequeños pensamos que un simple error no puede hacer mucho, pero cuando nos damos cuenta, en verdad ese error puede cambiar tu vida por completo, aunque duela esta afirmación, un error puede cambiar todo en tu vida._

Eran las… exactamente 6:30 a.m. de la mañana la hora en que supuestamente tenía que alistarme para ir a la secundaria, pensé muchas formas de fugarme algún día esto aburre y más si tenía que ir a verlo sin razón alguna si… duele pero en fin, no importaba que yo sufriera si no que no sufriera él, eso es lo que importa solo eso.

Tocaron a la puerta no me imagine quien seria, pensé –podría ser uno de mis amigos, oh algún vendedor –pero en vez de seguir adivinando me dispuse a abrir la puerta a la misteriosa persona o personas. Y si como imagine, era Cesar Owen, uno de los amigos de él, más dolor para mí como si ya no fuera suficiente. El tenía una sonrisa que con el cual a todos encanta, más a mi mejor amiga, Daniela

–Hola, Marcela ¿estás lista para otro fastidioso día? –se que lo dijo con sarcasmo a él le encanta la escuela aunque no le queda ese tipo de actitud,

- n-si estoy lista ¿tu? –claramente por algo vino, lo mire a los ojos y de inmediato el tubo un gesto de con función

–¿Te sucede algo? –si ya sabía que me sucedía siempre es la misma estúpida historia

–Tú ya sabes que es –lo dije de una forma cortante indicando que no quería hablar de eso, el me miro y asintió y me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hasta la secundaria, misma rutina de siempre, pero empezaba a incomodarme, la toma de mano no sé si era de amigos o quizás de "yo quiero" no lo entendía fue difícil afrontar que algún día me amo y ahora quizás ame a Daniela si es así mejor por mi, yo no quiero que me ame más que mi perfecto "él". Me imagine de pronto en una esquina a Owen besando con seducción a Daniela, quien sabe quizás algún día de tantos pueda suceder nadie dice que no, y aquí es cuando pensé, no todo está perdido aun puedo enamorarlo a mi chico perfecto, espero… algún día también nadie dijo que no puedo.

Mire el reloj eran ya las 7:00 a.m. en punto, genial primera vez que llego al punto exacto de algo, siempre fui tan diferente entre comillas decir "rara" me gusta ser así más dudo que a él no, no se podría ser o no podría, debería preguntarle y no a mi misma esto es cansado pensar tanas cosas y para al fin y al cabo solo termine llorando como tantas veces en mi habitación eso era cansado y demasiado frustrante

–¡CALLA! –mi mente grito al fin. Al gritar eso mi mente me estremecí y al ese acto Owen giro y algo asustado

-¿Estás bien? –yo solo asentí y seguí mi camino. El sabia que andaba algo mal conmigo, pero eso siempre fue así no hay marcha atrás.

Cruce la puerta, y si me encontré con el e Isaac,

-HOLA, Marcela –Isaac me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo desinteresadamente solo lo miraba a él siempre es el. Camino hacia mí, rutina misma, camina, agita mi corazón, desbordo lágrimas y miento

–Marce –me dio un beso en la mejilla eso fue nuevo… y la reacción fue intensa.

–Ah, hola Angel –el sintió mi frio estado de ánimo. Y solo se alejo y sonrió, aunque sé que me lo merecía al menos volvió a doler. Isaac miro la reacción de Angel y corrió tras de él, yo solo miraba como se alejaba esta vez… no sé si lo lastime a él en ves el de mi.

Marcela… ¿qué te está sucediendo? –ignore a Owen y seguí caminado, creo que entendí por lo decía pero no quería saber nada, saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo para mirar la hora – 7:05 a.m. – me dije a mi misma, Owen vino corriendo hacia mi –BASTA, Marcela que TE ESTAS PASANDO –grito enfrente de mi cara y yo solo me eche a llorar, dolía en verdad que la persona que amabas se alejara de ti lentamente, hasta el punto de odiarte eso duele tanto pero… no se no me importaba demasiado, aun así no quería que pasara no debía pasar, no lo permitiré –Nada, no sucede nada ¿si? Es lo mismo de siempre, ¿comprendes? –el comprendió, asintió y se fue. Entendió, completamente todo, no sé porque pero presentía que algo malo iba a suceder, lo sentía en mi pecho, era como si te lo abrieran sin ningún tipo de anestesia y lo dispararan con miles de balas, así sentía yo. En verdad… a quien le importaba, como estuviera yo, solo soy una persona más… en la tierra.

"_Y a aquí es cuando me había equivocado… estaba mal, aparte si había a una persona que le importaba… gracias, pero desafortunadamente estuvo mal."_

Y llegue al supuesto salón, me di cuenta de algo, el no había entrado pera al mismo tiempo me dio igual, no sé porque de repente todo… me dio igual.

Me pare enfrente de una silla, y subí al pupitre, creo que quería llamar la atención, iba a abrir la boca, pero preferí cerrarla, y me baje de la silla. Desafortunadamente, Daniela miro

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer? –la mire y pensé "_que le voy a responder" _ni yo misma sabia que intentaba hacer, soy muy… estúpida cuando me lo propongo

–Yo nada, ¿Por qué? –me miro fijamente

–Mientes –¡RAYOS! odio ese estúpido "talento" que tiene de saber cuando las personas mienten, con solo mirarlas a los ojos

–¡No estoy mintiendo, MALDITA SEA! –todos me miraron, unos con confusión, otros muy despistadamente me criticaban y Daniela primero su cara se torno molesta después herida. Ella dio dos pasos atrás, y los regreso y me dio una bofetada en la cara.

"_Después comprendí que lo hacía por mi bien, pero no, preferí enojarme y seguir con mi retorcido camino, es lo que todos prefieren."_

Enfurecí y me puse eufórica

–Daniela, deja de meterte en MI vida basta, a ti no te debe interesar que intente hacer en la p*** silla, ¡entiendes!, ya déjame en paz –Daniela entre abrió y cerró los ojos

–Bien, te dejare "en paz" –se fue por la puerta y todos nos (me) miraron, no creían que haya hecho otra "escena", aunque ya estaban acostumbrados pero lo más seguro es que les harte, a todo mundo si recibe algo demás les llega a hartar. Y en ese mismo momento entra el

–Oye, ¿Qué sucedió? –simplemente no entendí porque siempre que pasa algo malo el aparece en el momento que más necesito a alguien, es lo que más amo de el

–Nada, yo siempre, la riego ya sabes –no dijo nada y solo asintió, por primera vez no tenía nada que decir, fue algo extraño necesitaba a alguien que me dijera "todo estará bien, no te preocupes" y no siempre pasaba así.

Todo estaba mal, mi mejor amiga estaba enojada conmigo, yo estaba muy… no sabía cómo explicarlo, todos me miraban y todo estaban molestos conmigo, definitivamente esta no fue mi semana.

La clase había terminado y todos salimos al "receso", intente alcanzar a Daniela, ella se resista, intentaba ignorarme

–Bien, entonces dejamos de ser amigas –ella volteo

–Crees, ¿Qué nuestra amistad es un juego?, si es así, en verdad prefiero dejar… de ser tu amiga

–No, no creo que sea un juego, pero… quiero arreglar las cosas y tu no me dejas.

– Esto no es forma de arreglar las cosas, de hecho las arruinas más. –eso me dolió, tanto y di media vuelta sin mirarla.

"_Y es cuando empecé, a perder a mis amigos, poco a poco"_

Me dirigí a Owen, me senté a su lado y miramos el cielo

-¿En qué piensas? –me pregunto y dirigí la mirada a sus ojos, no quería decirle en verdad en que pensaba, pero si no tenía otra opción

–Bueno pienso en muchas cosas, ¿sabes?, pero más en que he fracasado pienso que en verdad jamás, tuve… alguna oportunidad con nadie, soy simplemente… un ser humano, no soy una súper heroína, ya se pensaras… tu que estoy loca, pero quisiera ser inmortal y poder hacer lo que quiera sin importarme los demás.

–No, no pienso que estás loca, solo que tienes tus propias perspectivas, y ninguna es mala. –No sé por qué, pero sus palabras me conmovieron, a veces pienso que mi único amigo es el, de tantos, solo él. Eso era un poco… tonto pero quizás podría decidir que él sea mi único amigo, no creo que estuviera mal, de hecho no tenía nada que perder, ya nada me quedaba.

–Hey, porque no vamos a pasear por la escuela, no hay nada que hacer.

– Pues sí, ya que, ¿cierto?

–Cierto –me giño el ojo, no sé porque pero eso me hizo sonrojar. Caminamos alrededor de la cancha y me sentía mal puesto que todos nos miraban y esta vez no hice nada, creo.

- ¿Por qué nos miran? –lo interrogue, pensando que el quizás podría saber la respuesta.

–Pues no sé, ¿les pregunto? –esa pregunta sonó algo picara, como si insinuara algo, empecé a reír esto era algo cómico. El siempre me recordó a un niño de kínder, pero con nuevas ambiciones como los héroes de marvel, como spider-man y Hulk y mas héroes, pero no el no era así, muy diferente, a un niño de su edad de hecho creo la que estaba mal soy yo, no él, el es un niño de esta generación no como los otros que solo el único amor que posen son las tiras cómicas, pero también el tenia los videojuegos de eso nadie se escapa, ningún niño, ni siquiera las niñas, admito que yo también entro en esa adicción. Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que olvide que Owen me gritaba

–OYE, HAY ALGUIEN EN TU CABEZA –me di cuenta y me pareció gracioso

–SI, perdón es que me fui del mundo.

-Si, me di cuenta.

–Perdón, enserio es que a veces, debo sumirme en mis pensamientos, tu ¿alguna vez lo has hecho?

–Si lo hago diario, pero nadie se da cuenta. –me encantaba como alguien entendí a la perfección, supongo que eso… es buena señal, creo.

"_Es cuando alguien piensa que todo va bien, cuando en realidad va de mal en peor."_

Me fije más en sus ojos y le sonreí, tome su mano, el la quito en una decima de segundo, creo que le incomodo… bastante, el no es de esos niños que les gusta mucho el cariño.

–Owen, ¿porque… siempre evitas el contacto físico y cualquier tipo de cariño? – el me miro y se quedo pensando

–No lose, solo a mi jamás a me gusto eso – creo que me ocultaba algo, no sé porque

–umm, ¿te conozco lo suficiente?

–No, creo que no.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, que se que le pasaba algo malo, supongo que estaba mal después de… todo lo que paso hoy, yo no el

–Oye, puedes cuidar mi mochila, debo… ir a pesar un rato –de hecho si tenía que pensar ciertas cosas

–Bueno, si quieres –le entregue la mochila y me fui.

Intente concentrarme, pero creo que todo fue en vano, no pude pensar correctamente, asique, pensé que mejor regresar no tenia caso perder el tiempo.

Cuando regrese Owen no estaba ni mi mochila, rayos a donde pudo haber ido, intente buscarlo, pero falle.

Regrese al salón y serré la puerta.


	3. El Delito Perfecto

El delitoperfecto**.**

_Cesar Owen narración._

_Sé que igual, me lamentaría de todo lo que pasara después, pero en verdad no me importaba, aunque jamás solucionaría nada con esto, es como si viviera en mi propio mundo y no mi mundo no es lindo, nada lindo de hecho es cruel._

Se podría decir que "hui" pero en verdad iba a cumplir una misión esto era por su bien no por el bien de nadie más, solo de ella. Me dirigí a la dirección del director donde cumpliría esto. Al entrar se encontraba una secretaria, ella me miro - ¿Qué desea? – No le iba a decir que quería matar al director… obviamente – bueno hablar con el director – la secretaria me miro confundida pero después con un gesto de desprecio – lo lamento no puede verlo – me enfurecí y mostré un gesto de furia - ¡¿Por qué no? – ella solo me miro con cara de "_estás loco" _lo que me hizo enfurecer más, le grite

– QUE LE SUCEDE, se supone que su deber es atendernos, es una PERRA – y afortunadamente a estos gritos el director salió de su oficina

– ¿por qué escándalo?

– perdón señor, este jovencito… – cuando menciono jovencito sus dientes chocaron uno con el otro formando un sonido hostil

– si, ¿Qué deseas? – me pregunto de frente. – nada, solo hablar con usted. – este personaje no sabe lo que le espera… sufrirá pero todo lo que yo hago es para beneficio de otros.

Asintió, me invito a pasar a la oficina y de tras de mi estaba la secretaria y susurre –_estúpida – _y le pare el dedo, se podría decir que soy muy frívolo pero a si me gusta ser. El director me miro y se propuso a acomodarse en su asiento de piel importado, ha como es posible que el tenga dinero para eso y tenga la escuela tan jodida, era inexplicable me sentía tan sucio y puro a la vez, era una sensación inexplicable y sin rumbo alguno, el director aun me miraba y su pie golpeaba el suelo desesperado y ansioso, me dispuse a ir al grano

–bien, yo… quiero que arreglen un problema en mi salón. –claro que era inventado todo, cualquier persona "normal" no se atrevería a matar a su director pero que tal si la muerte de este dependiera de el futuro de la persona que amabas, supongo que las personas lo mirarían diferente y si no fuera así no querría verlo. El director del cual no me memorizaba bien su nombre, era irónico regresando a esta escuela siempre casi 3 años, era algo tonto no poder recordar cómo se llamo la persona que regia tu escuela, me miro fijamente

–De que problema habla usted jovencito. –me quede mirándolo algo nervioso, _¿ahora que le invento? _Me pregunte a mis adentros, era estúpido pensar en algo que ya habías _planeado_ hace años y que de repente te quedaras en blanco, lo que yo puedo decir _perdiste _mi yo interior me exclamo, el se quedo mirando algo presionado como si no quisiera responderme o algo apurado, típico _nosotros_ los estudiantes no valemos nada para ellos

–Bueno pues… el pizarrón… multimedia no sirve ya… no prende – tuve que idearme todo ese rollo en pocos minutos, no tenía mucho tiempo, corría deprisa y la vida no espera

–Ese problema lo tienen todos, no podemos solucionarlo nosotros. – no tenía otra excusa más, me dispuse a levantarme de mi asiento y deslizaba lentamente el _cuchillo _de mi bolsillo y fui interrumpido –discúlpenme – la secretaria dijo con voz arrogante, a este suceso tuve que guardar rápidamente el arma, el director miro de reojo a la señorita –si que pasa – esto ya me estaba colmando la paciencia –Pues a ti jovencito se te acabo el tiempo de hablar con el, te pido que te salgas. – eso si me molesto, hice una maniobra que lamentare toda mi vida, qué más da. Lance la puerta en la cara de la señorita y puse una de las sillas del despacho, saque rápidamente mi arma, no me fije en la expresión que obtuvo el rostro del director

–Perdón por lo que le voy a hacer pero no tengo otra opción. – el me miro atónito

–No…. ¿no tienes otra opción? – no tenía tiempo de discutir, lo tome de la camisa, el soltó una lagrima de sus parpados, mi mano tembló y se puso indecisa, pero al final… todo se vio al descubierto.

Me manche de chorros de sangre, era lamentable ver que una persona de su talla muriera en manos de uno de sus estudiantes –de miles – que hay en esta escuela y si me verían como un acecino en serie pero, es que en verdad no tenía otra opción, lamento todo esto o espero que pronto lo haga.

Abrí la ventana, escuchaba los gritos de la secretaria afuera – ¡Abran esa maldita puerta! – sí pero no lo aria, salí disparado hacia donde estaba Marcela, nadie más me vio y nadie más me vera, punto.

Antes de llegar donde estaba Marcela, fui al baño, abrí el grifo del agua y lave el cuchillo para no dejar rastro –de sangre – me veía muy maléfico haciendo esto y cualquiera que me haya visto, bien ya que, soy maldito pero soy un ser humano. Fui directo donde estaba ella, estaba desesperada y algo espantada

– ¡¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto exaltada y sus pupilas dilatadas y algo asombradas, la mire con una sonrisa, me fascinaba esta niña, ahora la pregunta más importante ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer por amor?, yo tengo esa respuesta, matar a una persona no importa el precio que tengas que pagar.

– A en ninguna parte en especial, perdón por irme de esa forma me lleve tu mochila porque no quería que le pasara nada, toma – ella asintió y algo insatisfecha por la explicación que le di

–Me asustaste, pensé que te habías ido para… no volver jamás – a esa afirmación ambos reímos, su sonrisa siempre me hipnotizaba, aunque sé que ella pensaba que me gustaba su amiga Daniela no era así como decirle que yo… busco a una persona en especial. Formule un tema, algo que no negaría

– ¿Aun mueres por esa persona que todos llamamos Angel, bueno "_afro"? – _ella me miro fijamente y algo pavo risada

–Pues sí, ¿y tú con Daniela? – esa pregunta era la que yo esperaba.

–No, la he superado satisfactoriamente – le sonreí y ella rio

–Quisiera hacer lo mismo con el ¿sabes? – asentí yo también quisiera. Regresamos a la zona _de combate _donde todos estaban riendo, ya me imagino Angel o Isaac debieron decir algo estúpido, como siempre era más que obvio, Marcela se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo, siempre era esa expresión que ponía cada vez que nos acercábamos a el, me estaba cansando no dudaba en matarlo también a el

–Owen, mira yo… – no lo deje terminar su frase

–No espera antes de que cuentes tu… nueva frase debo hablar contigo – vi una lagrima deslizarse por su cara, no se quizás ya sabía lo que iba hablar con el, todos nos miraron intrigados nosotros jamás hablamos enserio de temas _serios _pero esta vez era necesario, Marcela me miro con cara de _ya basta _y si ya basta de todo esto, le hice una mueca –a Angel – queriendo decir _vamos a otro lado_ y el lo entendió perfectamente, fuimos caminando hacia la paleta de beber –alejada – en ese lugar me dispuse a poner el tema del que quería hablarle

–Escucha se que ya te tengo hasta la fregada con este tema pero es necesario hablarlo – bien soné muy maduro, eso me gusto

–Pero, ¿por qué te ensañas en eso?, entiende que le estamos haciendo daño, me da lástima ella si me quiere – lo mire muy enfurecido

–No me importa si te quiere o no yo la quiero a ella y necesito que tu la rechaces más entiende – mire su expresión era de repulso, de repugnancia de asco

–Es que Owen ella ya sufrió mucho, y es mi última palabra de esto, no la voy a lastimar más – mis manos formaron puños y golpearon la pileta

–Por favor ella ya sufre mirándote con Rebeca besándola siempre, aunque no quieras la lastimas porque lo evitas ahora, dime Angel –lo tome del suéter – si de verdad te importara ella dejarías que mirara a otra persona ¿no crees? – el me miro confundido y sus ojos volaron al aula de medios

–Si tienes razón pero si ella no quiere no puedo obligarle – y en eso tenía toda la razón –No puedo seguir siendo indiferente con ella – prosiguió – yo opino que tu deberías intentar conquistarla y no alejarla – se soltó de mis manos aunque tenía la razón en cada palabra que dijo, también no quería escuchar eso

–Está bien, no sé cómo conquistarla, supongo que tu si puedes saberlo – el miro mis ojos

–Pues no, no lose yo no, pero si puedes preguntarle que le gusta de un niño ¿no crees? – y en eso sé se marcho, dejándome más confundido que nunca. Pero antes de seguir otro paso en mi _plan _haré lo que Angel dijo, preguntarle a Marcela creo que sería lo más sensato en este caso.

Y me dispuse a seguir el camino que había tomado directo a Marcela a enfrentarme a otro dilema de la adolescencia.

El amor, los enamoramientos, todos lo toman como un tema al rio pero yo no, creo que nadie pero eso quieren pretender la mayoría de las persona no sabe lo que es enamorarse cuando te mueres por esa persona entiendes todo el dilema que hay en esta vida, pero más las personas jóvenes –como yo – sufren esto son eso jóvenes y están en la flor de la madurez las persona piensan que son _niños _no son más que eso pero les puedo decir, no es así somos más que eso y mucho más de lo que creen, pero que hay sobre las personas que jamás se enamoraron, que había respecto en sus vidas, creo que todo mundo se enamora alguna vez no importa si es de tu mejor amiga –en mi caso – de tu vecina o simplemente una compañera escolar o de cualquier parte, siempre terminaras sufriendo por esa persona como nunca habías sufrido, lloraras por ella y sentirás ganas incontrolables de rozar tus labios con esa persona y piensas que es más que una simple _más _en la vida no es un punto perdido a la deriva sino algo más que no puedes llenar ese vacío cuando se marcha, eso es el amor o el _me gusta, _pero yo lo estaré sintiendo o es solo ¿un encaprichamiento?.

No me detendré a preguntarme solo se a quien quiero y es todo que la vida ruede y termine en donde tenga que terminar.


	4. Frenetismo

Frenetismo.

_Marcela Ortiz narración._

_Que se puede pensar en una persona que esta frenética o llena de adicciones imposibles de desaparecer, yo no pienso nada solo que… así soy yo._

Empezaba a preocuparme por Owen había estado muy misterioso en estas horas, que le podría suceder… es cuando estas impotente sabiendo que tu mejor amigo pasa por algo y no sabes que es, me empezaba a poner frenética o algo por el estilo, esto era aburrido y en parte exasperante. Vi llegar a Angel y le salude y él un simple "hey" esto era deberás doloroso, que podría hacer yo el no me quería solo quería a Rebeca y si es su novia no podría querer a otra persona más que a ella, y detrás de el a Owen a él le salude otra vez

–Marcela, ya me habías saludado pero está bien – y me abrazo, el siempre tan cariñoso, pero lo raro es que solo era conmigo él no era cariñoso con nadie más empecé a pensar seriamente en una opción, no sabía si resultaría bien lo más seguro era que no, pero… no tenía otra opción, la calma abordo mi cuerpo cuando pensé en eso y la escena se invoco inmediatamente en mi cerebro.

"_Owen acariciaba mi cabello mientras yo lo miraba con ternura casi se podría decir enamorada, pronto mis labios quería rozar los suyos y eso hicieron con pasión y ternura tocando mis piernas al mismo tiempo con sus manos…_

Alguien termino interrumpiendo mi pensamiento, Daniela,

–Marcela venia a pedirte perdón… por lo que te dije sé que no fue muy buena mi actitud hacia ti pero es que tú te pones en un plan que yo no quería ofenderte aun así quiero que sepas que no es verdad lo que dije estaba herida y… – deje de escucharla y volví a sumergirme en mi pensamiento sádico

"_El miraba mis ojos sus ojos eran como perlas y hermosos como el diamante, mirándolo así me entraba un frenetismo acelerado en mi cuerpo no acostumbrado al rose de otro más que el de los abrazos que me daba el cuándo saludaba, en ese momento había olvidado completamente a Angel, no me importaba él ni nadie más que Owen, me sentía atrapa jada en sus brazos fuertes y musculosos, mire sus ojos de nuevo y volví a besar sus labio, lamiendo su labio inferior…" _

–Marcela, ¿me estas escuchando?_ – _Daniela volvió a interrumpir mi pensamiento, me enfurecí un poco con ella

–Sí, claramente y no te preocupes reconozco que hice mal, ¿amigas otra vez? – algo de mentira estaba en mi disculpa, no quería ser mucho su amiga y no me había equivocado tanto pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, todo estaba ya en su lugar, menos algo… mis sentimientos

–Bueno – me abrazo mientras yo pensaba si… ¿en verdad estaba enamorada de Owen?, oh solo era un pensamiento ¿para olvidarme de Angel?, díganme alguien ¿Qué es lo que siento en este momento? Es por el o alguien más… estaba más confundida que nunca, me estaba volviendo loca en mis adentros y frenetizando otra vez, mi corazón se acelero y Daniela lo noto, pero no dijo nada sabe que es normal cuando pienso en cosas _indebidas _me sentía atrapada, quería gritar, obviamente no podría hacer me considerarían más loca –de lo común – esto era el fin de mis estribos hasta donde mis sentimientos podían aguantar, otra emoción más y explotaría. Daniela dejo de abrazarme

–Bien, ¿quieres seguir con Owen o vamos a comprar algo? – quería seguir con Owen era como una urgencia que mi corazón me reclamo

–Seguiré un minuto más con Owen luego te alcanzo ¿vale? – ella asintió

–Vale – y siguió su camino mientras yo me daba media vuelta para encontrarme con los ojos de Isaac, eran hermosos en todos sentido sentía que me sumergía en ellos… como si me tragaran viva, era una sensación de conmoción, cualquiera –supongo – hubiera querido rosar sus labios con este tipo que casi parecía un ángel, cualquiera que me escuchara decir esto pensaría que estoy enamorada de él sin embargo no es así, pero si lo creo muy interesante y me gustaría descubrir más cosas de él, le di una gran sonrisa y él me la devolvió igual, mucho más reluciente que cualquiera quedaría abajo y quedaría ante sus pies… está bien admito que estoy algo enloquecida por él, pero… que importa a nadie le importa que este en un triangulo bizarro de amor –del cual nadie me persigue –nada de mas aquí no había nada de malo en esto… eso suponía

–Marcela quieres estar con… nosotros, bueno hablar –claro que me gustaría… pero al mismo tiempo no, no se era extraño mis sensaciones creo que cualquiera que imaginara estar en mis zaparos sintiendo esto se volvería loco… y yo ya lo he hecho pero nadie se acuerda

–Sí, porque no –y aquí es cuando decae toda mi autoestima, no sé porque me siento menospreciada al lado de Alberto –al que le decían _sargento –_y Pedro, jamás comprendí porque a Albero le tenían ese apodo… no quería preguntar sería algo tonto o me echarían estupideces después , me acomode en un rincón alejado al lado de Owen, me sentía cómoda a su lado era como estar libre de presiones como _encajar _o ser _aceptado _con el esas presiones se iban era genial tener alguien de ese tipo en tu triangulo de amigos. Todos comenzaron a charlar y después terminaron riéndose de todas las tonterías de Angel, siempre él tenía que ser el centro de atención ¿acaso?, me refería a que tenía que llamar la atención con sus chistecitos y locuras… lo cual lo volvían tan _sexy _no entendía porque yo siempre tenía que ser la sufría por él y no por alguien más o alguien más sufrir por el no sé, porque siempre yo esa estúpida, todos se reían menos yo, eso era denigrante y marginador, quizás pensaban que era una amargada… o quizás no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba hay cualquiera razón que fuera yo me sentía mal, como cuando ves una foto donde todo está en blanco y negro menos la persona excluida, así me sentía yo, no sé porque era un sentimiento quizás… en vanó

–Marcela ¿por qué no cuentas algo? –alguien me dirigió la palabra después de minutos de estar sola, fue Pedro

–Bueno… porque no se que contar… es que estoy marginada –a mi respuesta todos se echaron a reír… no entendía su sentido del humor de ellos, al terminar de reírse… creo que fue un chiste para ellos pero para mí fue una afirmación

–Buena esa, ya hay que contar todos en fila, así nadie quedara _marginado _–al decir marginado lo dijo en tono de burla aun reía, "maldita sea" dije para mis adentros, Rebeca la novia de Angel salió de su salón a encontrarse con él era más que obvio… todos pensaban que me caía mal pero no era así, solo no la había tratado bien, lo que pasaba es que me daban celos era todo no opinaba nada malo de ella, de hecho me quería hacer su amiga, se veía que era buena persona –Hey esperen –todos le echaron carilla cuando Angel se paró de la acera para saludar a su novia, yo me retorcí un poco incomoda en mi esquinita, tenía yo que soportar esto a diario pero ya tenía mi punto para evitarlo estar con Owen

–Owen que tal si vamos… por agua tengo sed –el asintió gustoso de alejarse de este lugar… creo que concluimos igual, me tomo de la mano –cosa que nunca hacia –y al mismo tiempo sentí un golpe frenético en mi corazón como si lo apretaran repentinamente y lo lanzaran hasta una pared de piedra y concreto, jamás había sentido esa emoción ni siquiera con Angel… era extraño ¿podría ser un señal?, no lo sabía ni quería saberlo… aun, continuamos nuestro camino el sabia muchas cosas sobre mi podría decirse que todo, eso era genial no tenia que…" _espera" _una voz en mi interior llamo mi atención "_si le ocultas algo" _no quería escucharme _lo "amas"_, mis piernas pararon sin aviso en el piso, Owen se espanto un poco

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunto yo solo asentí, nunca me había oído decir eso de mi misma, que amaba a Owen, era algo nuevo y también una nueva oportunidad… pero ¿estaría bien?, eso esperaba

–No te preocupes, estoy bien –le sonreí muy alegremente y jale de su brazo para seguir el camino. De paso encontré a Daniela con Joselin y Aurora, al ver a Aurora me dieron celos… ¿de qué? Podrían decir bueno, ella amaba también a Angel pero a ella jamás le ignoro… y no sé porque a mi si –Owen –dijeron las 3 en coro y las 3 fueron a abrazarme –aunque Daniela ya lo había hecho –Owen solo sonrió, me fui con Daniela tenía que decirle algo _charla de chicas _era extraño volver a hablar con ella hace mucho no teníamos esas charlas

–Oye Owen, tengo que hablar con Daniela si quieres puedes ir haya yo al rato te alcanzo, vale – el asintió

–Está bien, pero me alcanzas he –asentí y me fui con Daniela, pero antes fui por mi mochila. De regreso comencé a contarle a ella lo que me estaba pasando

–Mira me he… enterado de algo que pensé que jamás me pasaría –ella me miro fijamente y un poco extrañada

–¿Como qué? –me estaba preparando mentalmente para decirle esto… era en verdad difícil

–Es que creo yo que estoy enamorada… –no me dejo terminar la frase

–Sí, ya sé que de Angel eso no es nada nuevo –la mire con cara de pocos amigos y ella entendió que no era el –…entonces de quien –antes de continuar le pedí que nos sentáramos en una esquina de la banqueta, abrí mi mochila y vi algo que me dejo helada…

–Q-¿qué es esto? –Daniela salto de un brinco y miro lo mismo que yo ambas nos quedamos atónitas

–¿Es un cuchillo? –claro que lo era pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en mi mochila? , ambas nos quedamos mirando fijamente el instrumento. Ella me miraba desconcertada, yo igual lo estaba que podría pensar de esto… era algo extraño ¿Cómo pudo aparecer un cuchillo en mi mochila? No lo sabía yo no lo había puesto en ese lugar e intente razonar la situación pero no había nada lógico, solo que alguien hubiera tomado mi mochila y haber colocado esa cosa dentro de ella… solo una persona la toco… Owen.

–¿Por qué trajiste a la escuela un cuchillo? –me pregunto Daniela, más no sabía que responderle, la mire, di una mueca y gire la cabeza negando, ella entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir, a la larga distancia me observaba Owen, era extraño su mirada parecía rencorosa, llena de dolor y nostalgia… como si estuviera esperando algo, pero… ¿Qué? Me sentía atrapada en un triangulo, no hay forma de salir a menos que saltes las paredes. En pocos minutos sonó la chicharra de la escuela y un aviso del altoparlante

–Todos los alumnos acudir al patio cívico –¿qué pasaría esta vez…? Era algo extraño nunca llaman así, rápidamente Owen se movió del lugar donde me _espiaba _hasta el lugar dicho… se veía muy sospechoso y cauteloso a la vez, pero nadie más actuaba de esa forma ni Isaac que es su mejor amigo y podría saber lo que trama entre manos… pero no el estaba tranquilo y algo estupefacto

–Se supone que iremos al patio… no los entiendo –y soltó una risotada, Isaac podía darme miedo a veces no entendía porque pero esa su don natural, mientras Angel reía con Alberto –siempre lo hace –yo me quedaba mirándolo y alguna veces… sintiendo como el invadía mis pupilas… en segundos una lagrima brotando de mi mejilla… que estupidez más grande que yo misma pude haber cometido

–Ya no importa –me explique a mi misma cosa que a no todos les agrado Daniela me miraba espantada y los que estaban alrededor tenía esa mueca de _esta loca _bueno si lo estaré pero ¿a quién le importa?, en si Daniela, Angel, Albero y yo –y una gran muchedumbre más –fuimos directo a ese lugar.

Nos acomodamos por grupos los de Primer grado en orden alfabético a su grupo, igual los que le seguían, ya que nosotros estamos en Segundo I, no era demás de esperarse un lugar muy alejado como para escuchar los parloteos del director, si charlatanerías, es lo único que sabía decir

–Puto –Daniela me escucho y también Angel pero él no mostro ni mayor interés

–¿De que hablas? –Daniela algo desinteresada me pregunto

–Nada, déjame ser –ella solo hizo una mueca de fastidio y se fue con Aurora, si déjenme sola. Todos acomodados en "fila" lo que se podía decir de una fila alineada, todos estaban de aquí para allá y sin rumbo alguno y no tenían lugar estaban desalineados, excepto yo, siempre me enorgullecía de mi se podría decir que tengo un ego algo grande pero no es así solo me admiro, el prefecto Héctor, siempre nos regañaba por esas actitudes, inclusive suspendía, pero esta vez no… estaba quieto y callado y sin importancia de nadie más, jamás lo había visto así y era extraño, que no dijera media estupidez y más patrañas era bastante extraño

–Genial –dije en silencio para que nadie me escuchara esta vez, pero falle, Angel lo escucho y esta vez sí se intereso, milagro,

-¿Que es genial? –lo mire atentamente

–Bueno… que Héctor no hable, ¿no te perece? –el asintió y me beso la mejilla… mi corazón se desbordo, latió a mil por hora, estaba cerca de un colapso emocional, sentía como mi mente se atrofiaba, dejaba de respirar y todo colapsaba en mi menos mi alrededor.

Pero nada es para siempre, esa emoción dejo de ser cuando el subdirector comenzó a hablar

–No se los motivos de esta persona… si estaba o no mal de la cabeza o tenía algo en contra de él… –todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos nadie entendió ese mensaje y todo tomo sentido para mí todo concordaba cada pista, cada guiño, cada sentimiento emoción, todo.

Owen se fue con mi mochila no llego después de un rato. El cuchillo en el interior de esta. La forma tan extrañar de mirar de Owen y el espionaje. Su forma de exclamar algunas palabras. Hablar seriamente con Angel. Todo cobro sentido, de un minuto a otro, ya comprendí todo.

Owen había asesinado al Director de la Escuela Secundaria Técnica Numero #19.


	5. Acusaciones Falsas

Acusaciones Falsas.

_Marcela Ortiz narración._

_¿Qué se puede esperar de un acecino?, honestamente yo siempre pensé en ellos de forma mala pero cuando tu eres un prófugo por un delito que no cometiste puede tender su desesperación. De ser prófugos sin sentido. Pero si te acusan de algo que no hiciste, ¿cómo seria... como explicar que eres inocente?._

Ahora que sabía la verdad de todo… no sabía que pensar de él, en verdad ¿era tan malo? , no quería contestarme esa pregunta no tenia las agallas para respondérmela, que me la responda la vida y el tiempo, siempre lo ha hecho, no quise escuchar ninguna palabra del subdirector así que me senté en un huequito de los arbustos, mi cara reposo en mis rodillas y mis hombros taparon mis orejas y me excluí del mundo, era lo que mejor sabia hacer, las horas –minutos –pasaron para mí se volvieron eternas, como nunca en la vida se me habían hecho, ni siquiera cuando esperas algo con ansias y el tiempo se vuelve tan lento que piensas que estas en cámara lenta, no, era peor que eso, era como si el tiempo se viniera encima y te aplastara dolorosamente y lentamente, muy lentamente.

Lo que pensé que sería un día como todos, con dolor, pero como todos, se volvió algo insoportable, si había pedido algo nuevo en mi vida, pero no de esta forma, de alguna forma cuando pronuncio el subdirector esta frase me quede helada, aunque ya lo sabia

–El director ha sido acecinado por uno de los docentes del cuerpo estudiantil –todos al escuchar esa frase se miraron unos a otros, criticaron con sus labios a medio balbucear, se miraran críticamente y con ojo de lupa, todos y cada uno de ellos menos Angel el se escondió conmigo, el silencio reinaba en la escuela y la tención, el nerviosismo y la inseguridad se volvían cada vez más fuertes, nadie sabía que decir

–Es… algo muy fuerte –Angel dijo con voz entre cortada y demasiado pesada… como si hablar le causara gran desanimo, lo mire, asentí no tenía ganas de charlar con nadie, no importaba quien fuera, solo no, el se acerco lentamente hacia mí, tomo mi mentón, rozo mis labios tan rápidamente –no me beso –pero sentí su dulzura y religiosidad corriendo por mi saliva, llegando a la sangre y de ese punto al corazón. Podría decirse que eso debió hacer que mi día fuera tan especial… pero no, solo lo amargo más, podría preguntarme ¿Por qué religiosidad?, bueno el es más puro y virgen que nadie más que haya conocido, por desgracia esas persona practican el sexo a una edad muy temprana, no sé porque es así, pero ocurren las cosas y te dejas llevar por el momento.

Angel me miro avergonzado y con sus mejillas llenas de color rojo, un símbolo obvio de que estaba muy cohibido

–Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer –sin embargo, me alegro escuchar eso no me dolió, me sentí aliviada, fue extraño siempre había anhelado probar sus labios aun que sea por unos segundos, estaba ahí los había probado y no quería más

–Eh está bien, no importa –me pare de el lugar y camine hacia donde estaba Daniela, ella estaba quieta, fría pero a punto de echarse a llorar, recargue su cabeza en mi hombro y observamos todo en calma.

Ahora la pregunta que todos se formularían _"¿Quién?" _desafortunadamente yo lo sabia pero era mejor dejarlo a la suerte, todos guardaban calma cuando Rosita la _jefa _coordinadora dio una orden con su voz ronca y cansada, me desesperaba escuchar esa voz jamás le entendía y me parecía ociosa

–Vamos a revisar a cada alumno salón por salón, las mochilas de cada uno –eso me espanto… tenía que deshacerme de el cuchillo de lo contrario pensarían que yo soy la acecina cuando es otra persona, en ese instante Daniela me miro con odio y lista para golpear mi cara

–No soy yo, yo sé quien fue –ella me miro con rencor pero más calmada

–Entonces… ¿quién ?–dijo entrecortadamente y entre sollozos, no le respondió y me aislé de nuevo, estaba aturdida

–¡¿Tu sabes quien fue? –me grito Daniela y todos miraron, todos, no solo los que nos rodeaban, se escucho en toda la escuela, me puse fría y Angel me miraba, en sus ojos tenia deseos… no lo entendía ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?, esperaba que fuera un sueño… y eso quería que fuera y el método más sencillo para saber si es o no es darse un pellizco en el brazo –fue lo que hice –y grite un poco y todos miraron, pero ya no importaba. Lamentablemente no era un sueño estaba viviendo algo real… no podía creerlo, el subdirector se dirigió a mi Héctor me encarcelo en sus brazos y tomaron mi mochila, esto estaba mal, demasiado mal. Al esculcar en ella encontraron el arma _mortal _con la que se supone había sido asesinado el director, absolutamente todos miraron esta escena, miraban fijamente sorprendidos y decepcionados de mi, sabían que estaba loca pero no que era un desquiciada, miraban estupefactos y no tardaba mucho para que alguien dijera

–¡Asesina! –lo sospeche, la persona que dijo esta argumento tan falso fue Saúl, bueno dijo algo sensato al fin de tanto tiempo de conocerlo.

Héctor y demás prefectos me llevaron a la dirección, el camino era corto pero se hizo como si recorriera kilómetros, mis pies se sentían pesados como si caminara con concreto en lugar de zapatos y en el camino mire a Owen su mirada decía _perdón _pero ¿Por qué me hizo una cosa como esa? Era un misterio sin resolver, aun.

Al llegar a la dirección vi como la puerta se me cerró enfrente de mis narices y vi a todas las personas que quería ¿Qué estarían pensando de mí? ¿Me querrían aun después de esto? Y lo que más me preocupaba no era eso, eran mis padres ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enteraran que su hija es una _delincuente_?, miles de preguntas cruzaron mi ente en ese instante, cuando escuche hablar a una de las secretarias con uno de mis padres

–Sí, tengo que hablar con ustedes –esa frase siempre será preocupante en todos los aspectos, pero en esta más prácticamente le estaría revelando que mate a una persona, a mi director, yo también me sentiría decepcionada de tener un hija así, pero que tal ¿si ella no cometió el delito?, sería otro dilema que tendría que resolver, pero yo sola sin ayuda de nadie más.

Las horas pasaban en la oficina y yo sin nada que hacer, llego mi madre y estaba completamente atónita, me miraba tan decepcionada pero también con rencor… y aquí es cuando empezaba un drama

–¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –no le preste ni la menor atención, ella me tomo de la cara y me sermoneo muchas más cosas, la mayoría de ellas me dolieron y otras me daban lo mismo, la señorita secretaria explico y yo me enfurecí lo cual, salí disparada de la oficina por la ventana –la cual tenía rastros de sangre –y fui por Owen tenía que darme una explicación y dárselas a ellas, de hecho a todos. Llegue al salón de su clase y le pedí permiso al profesor él me miro muy discretamente y mas miradas se posaron en mi pero me daban lo mismo y opte por solo hablar con Owen lo jale de la playera hasta la entrada de su salón, todos se asomaron por las ventanillas y murmuraron muchas cosas como "lo va a matar. Lo va a golpear" todo esto se hizo en un ruido insoportable y me fui con él hasta un lugar tranquilo, me detuve bruscamente en frente de él, estaba confundido pero sabía de lo que quería hablar

–¡Explícame porque me hiciste esto! –le reclame tan agresivamente que el salto en su mismo lugar

–Lo hice por tu bien, ya sé que me dirás esto no es nada bueno pero, me lo agradecerás –me enfurecí tanto, sentía como la furia corría por mis venas como un auto de carreras intentando llegar a la meta, esta vez si quería golpearlo enserio

–¡¿Por mi bien? Que yo sepa nada es por mi bien aquí y menos esto! –él se quedo en silencio por unos minutos y después reacciono

–Ya lo sé es que tu no entiendes, tengo un plan planeado –o sea que aparte tenía todo _planeado,_ fue la gota que derramo el vaso, hice un puño con la mano derecha y le di un golpe en el estomago, el gimió de dolor, se lo merecía por una vez no seré la estúpida que caiga en el juego de todos, entrecortado

–Escucha, tengo un plan está en mi morral y si lo seguimos… al pie de la letra… podemos zafarnos de esto –¿zafarnos?

–No de ninguna manera yo estoy aparte de ti –jamás había hablado tan decidida, el me miro con delicadeza y se volvió a enderezar de la caída que le puse y me peso en los labios.

No me esperaba eso, no reaccione solo lo bese de la misma manera que él lo hacía, me despegue de él lentamente y descanse mi mano en su mejilla

–Se que no es momento, pero…, yo te quiero, como más que una amiga ¿sabes? –yo no sabía que responder… estaba atónita

–Yo creo, que no… es momento de hablar de eso –y es verdad no era momento de expresar nuestras emociones el uno al otro, el asintió, pronto nos encontraron mi madre, el subdirector, los prefectos y una de las secretarias, Owen se poso frente a mí y dijo su veredicto

–Yo también soy culpable de ese delito –todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, pero no dijo la verdad entera, que yo no era responsable de nada de lo que ocurrió –Y ella es mi cómplice –¡¿Que cómplice?, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, estaba mal, pero que podía hacer ahora, los prefectos nos llevaron a la dirección –nuevamente –pero esta vez la policía estaba afuera de la escuela… eso ya era mucho más que lejos

–¿Que vamos a hacer? –le susurre a Owen

–Te diré después –lo mire confundida y si los policías nos amarraron, pero antes de eso, Isaac, Angel y Daniela llegaron apresuradamente hacia nosotros y Owen intento liberarse de los brazos de los policías, lucho incontrolablemente, esa escena se veía algo violenta como una de película, valla día y sus esfuerzos valieron la pena, lo logro, fue corriendo a rápida velocidad hacia Isaac, mientras el del otro lado se acercaba con una velocidad menor a la de Owen, este le lanzo rápidamente un papel doblado en 6 partes, Isaac intento cacharlo pero al intentarlo este cayó al suelo y Angel corrió a una velocidad más apresurada que ambos y logro tomar el papelito, de alguna forma se vio todo esto muy… heroico. Los policías fueron por Owen y el continuo luchando y grito

–¡Isaac, Angel… cuento con ustedes yo…! –y los policías taparon sus labios con las manos pero después libero un grito ensordecedor, lo ataron con una cuerda y sellaron su boca con un pañuelo, dejando a Isaac y Angel confundidos… más que nunca lo mire en sus caras y Daniela solo me decía "adiós" con la palma de su mano balanceándose de un lado a otro. Los policías me dieron media vuelta y me dirigieron el camino

–Tú no das ni la mas mínima batalla, eso es bueno –me dijeron, bueno al menos un cumplido… mire de reojo a todos los que estaban atrás, incluyendo a mi mamá, que no dejaba de llorar, eso me deprimía bastante, pues ¿Quién quiere ver a su madre llorar? Que yo entienda nadie quiere, los policías llevaban a Owen atado y entre 2 lo cargaban en peso, valla si era irónico, siempre pensé que Owen terminaría atado pero nunca hablaba literal.

Nos embargaron en la patrulla y todas las personas del barrio empezaron a observar como dos niños de una escuela secundaria iban en la cárcel, minutos después llegaron empleados y reporteros del canal 10, _"está bien esto ya se estaba pasando de la ralla" _dije para mis adentros, Owen estaba calmado al fin y lo desataron, mientras veía a los reporteros hablar

–Y si, ¿hasta donde ha llegado la maldad? pues a 2 adolescentes de tan solo 14 años –bueno yo tenía 13 pero no hacía mucho la diferencia, Owen me miraba avergonzado

–Ahora explícame ese "plan" –el tomo de su bolsillo otra hoja de papel toda arrugada y sucia, al juzgar por su apariencia se veía que tenia años _planeando _lo que sea que se estaba ideando

–Bien, vamos a escabullirnos hoy en la noche, yo sé cómo salir… no te preocupes estaremos bien –no quería saber cómo es que sabia escabullirse en la cárcel y al parecer él no quería contármelo, era mejor así. La patrulla empezó a moverse y pronto dejamos atrás esa horrenda escena para quizás enfrentarnos a alguna peor, no lo sabía yo jamás había ido a la cárcel y no pensaba ir pero mis planes fueron saqueados.

La patrulla entro a un lugar tipo celda pero a lo libre, me empezaba a dar miedo

–No te asustes no pasara nada –Owen me sonrió aun que él sabía que si pasara algo era solo para consolarme. Al entrar más policías nos esperaban… era atosigan te pero que podría hacer ya estaba todo "planeado" según Owen, no sabía lo que me esperaba en esa lugar se veía muy lucubre, bueno me gusta ese tipo de elecciones pero no quería quedarme ni un solo día aquí, ni sabía que persona podrían estar en este lugar ¿Qué tal si son lunáticos? No quería saberlo estaba muy asustada era algo completamente nuevo en mi vida, aunque Owen dijo que saldríamos de aquí, era algo que no se supera con facilidad y estaba tan de acuerdo con el policía aquí solo vienen las personas que no tienen nada que hacer por así decirlo, pero yo si lo tengo aparte, yo no acecine a nadie, pero era estúpido discutir con ellos aunque pronto lo aria que hay que hacer para escapar de estos lugares… creo que todos los que habitan aquí algún día lo intentaron, lo más seguro es que hayan fallado era tonto me siento tonta y estúpida y hasta usada no dudo que alguien alguna vez me haya visto la cara de pendeja, creo que Owen lo hizo y no se ha dado cuenta que estupidez más grande.

Nos abordaron en una habitación que contenía 4 sillas, dos de cada lado y una pequeña mesa en medio de ellas, Owen me señalo una ventanilla que va directo al aire acondicionado

–Podríamos escapar por la ventilación –estaba loco estábamos vigilados no es la escuela, aunque en ella también hay cámaras ahora con más razón

–No digas estupideces, más de las que has hecho –bueno fui bastante dura con el pero tenía mis razones, no puedo dejar que el me manipule no soy tonta, bueno no tanto

–Está bien, cálmate –¿Cómo podría calmarme? Estaba en la cárcel por algo que no hice, pensé es demasiadas posibilidades, entraron dos personas un policía y el otro no sabía que profesión era

–Bien, ustedes según las personas acecinaron a su director –nos miramos unos a otros, mientras el silencio se prolongaba cada vez más profundo

–Si bueno es lo que dicen –rompí el silencio con esta frase tan sínica, no sabía que decir ya, todo lo que quería decir seria guardado en mi interior, enterado en las profundidades de mis emociones y así seria hasta que no pudiera seguir guardándolo más, no se la verdad hasta qué punto se tenga que guardarse las cosas… podría ser… no quería saberlo.

Nos llevaron a un celda apartados de todos aun no querían meternos en oficial por así decirlo, aun tenían que "investigar" no sabía porque las personas se complicaban tanto –mira quién habla –está bien todo va a estar bien no pasara nada, creo. Los oficiales vinieron a nuestra celda y nos llevaron a unas celdas donde había muchos presos jóvenes, decidieron meternos a una celda donde había una niña –increíble –no podía pensar cuál sería el delito de ella, al entrar ella nos saludo con una sonrisa

–Hola, me llamo Alexia –Owen fue muy amistoso y la saludo amablemente, mas yo no solo me voltee hacia los barrotes y mire atentamente

–¿Porque ella no habla? –le pregunto Alexia a Owen

–No se está… agotada supongo –él no sabía que responder como nadie

–Bien,¿ porque están aquí? –Nos quedamos callados por un largo rato

–Bien no quieren hablar de eso… fantástico –la mire y le respondí

–Solo puedo decir… que yo soy inocente –me eche a llorar

–Hay eso dicen todos –la mire con odio esto no me estaba gustando

–Solo te puedo decir que yo no tuve nada que ver, me creas o no –ella solo asintió, Owen intento sacar plática ya que el ambiente estaba muy tenso

–Yo estoy aquí por robar dinero de un banco –Alexia dijo de rato, la miramos y vimos que lo que hizo ella a comparación de nosotros –de Owen –era mucho menor se podría decir que era algo que cualquiera podría hacer

–Bueno, yo… por matar a el director de mi escuela –Alexia lo miro espantada y se alejo de el poco a poco, Owen se rio

–No, no te preocupes no te are daño –ella lo miro un poco aliviada pero aun así tenia la mirada temerosa.

A la noche cerca de las 11:23 p.m., Owen me despertó rápidamente

–Es hora de irnos –lo mire asustada y un poco atormentada y cansada apenas podía ver mis ojos no podían mirar atentamente

–¿A dónde? –el me miro y algo confundido

–De aquí ya te había dicho –y pronto me acorde de ese plan. Está bien estaba cansada pero quería irme lo más pronto posible de este lugar aunque podría decirse que me dirían "prófuga" pero no importaba no resistía otro minuto más aquí, teníamos que irnos lo más pronto posible.


End file.
